


Hating Tommy Joe Ratliff

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want me to do, baby?" Tommy asks, voice almost raspy, and, oh dear God, he expects Adam to be able to answer him right now? - In which Tommy torments Adam with his tongue. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating Tommy Joe Ratliff

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hating Tommy Joe Ratliff  
>  **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
>  **Warnings:** Pure, unrepentant PWP about Tommy rimming Adam  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for the **glam_kink** prompt _I would give my soul for a rimming fic that isn't just five seconds of rimming before focusing more on other things. Like, an entire and deliberate piece of fiction using rimming as the entire angle of smut for 95% of it would make me the happiest girl alive. :[ Especially if it was Tommy doing the rimming with a little facial hair (see the close up "light" scruff photos of him at Molly Malone's.) Just enough to cause a delicious little burn._  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own none of these people, and this stuff is all lies.

The first brush of tongue takes him almost by surprise, even though it shouldn't, not with the hot kisses that had been pressed down his back, not with the way sure, callused fingers had gently spread his cheeks, baring him. Adam draws in a sharp breath and swears, and all the blood that had been elsewhere goes south with the heat that coils low inside him.

Tommy chuckles, the smug little shit, and trails the tip of his tongue along his cleft once again, a light touch that's _deliberate_ , not hesitant as it drifts across his sensitive skin, barely skimming his hole before he pulls back once again and drags it over the curve of his ass, scraping his rough chin across the bared flesh before following his tongue with a hint of teeth. "Fuck, you have a gorgeous ass," Tommy says, and slides his mouth toward the cleft once again, his stubble burning tender skin in its wake. Then, he dips his tongue in once again, teasing the edges of his hole and making the air catch in Adam's throat.

He's rock hard against the bed, cock aching as Tommy's teases him with his tongue, and oh, God, he can almost feel the fucker's smirk grow wider each time he inhales or lets out a low moan or tiny whimper. "I hate you."

Tommy simply says, "Hm," and dips the tip of his tongue _in_ , oh, fuck, yes, _finally_ , except even that's not enough, because he pulls out again for another taunting lick, and Adam whines in disappointment. His nerves are on edge, winding tighter and tighter with each too fucking little brush of too much, his fists clenched in the sheets until they hurt, his face buried in the pillows, muffling his moan and his fight for breath as Tommy inches in again, filling him, a slow and pain-edged burn of _want, yes, fuck_ as he stretches and opens around that maddening tongue.

Hands slide up his thighs to knead his ass, and Adam grinds shamelessly against the sheets, in need of _more_ than his already overtaxed brain can handle. His mind is _gone_ , lost to an endless litany of silent begging as he struggles to inhale sweat and sex-tinged air and to keep from going mad as Tommy tortures him again by pulling out and swirling his tongue over his hole. Then, Tommy sits up, and part of Adam's brain hurls obscenities at him, and it's like Tommy's a fucking _mind reader_ , because the bastard _laughs_ as he traces a rough finger along Adam's overwhelmed skin. "What do you want me to do, baby?" he asks, voice almost raspy, and, oh dear fuck, he expects Adam to be able to answer him right now? "Want me to—"

"I don't _care!_ " Adam shouts, his voice breaking, "Just quit fucking _stopping!_ "

And then Tommy leans back down and plunges _in_ again, burying his tongue to the hilt, and Adam lets out a ragged cry as that _finger_ inches in alongside. Tommy fucks him with his mouth and hand, stubble pricking and burning his overheated skin, finger and tongue scalding already oversensitive nerves, and then his fingertip finds that _spot_ , and Adam writhes as sparks shoot through his spine and Tommy _keeps on going_ , finally, until Adam feels like he is made of nothing more than pleasure-pain, and a second finger slides in, and that's it, he's _gone_ , lost to blinding, spreading heat as he comes apart against the sheets.

He's too spent to move, too boneless to do more than listen and feel as Tommy sits up and takes care of himself. Tommy lets out a cry when he comes, spilling wet heat across Adam's ass and back, and he slumps down and licks Adam clean, slow and lazy as Adam's insides and nerves shudder. Then, he slides up Adam's body for a kiss that tastes of sex and feels like moving underwater, and Adam remembers why he will never be able to hate Tommy.


End file.
